fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agro Magic
Agro Magic (植物の魔法, Shokubutsu no Mahō) is a Caster Magic, and considered a type of variation of Forest Magic that allows for the creation and manipulation of plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of plants like seeds, leaves, fruits, and flowers. Description The user can command and control already existing plants, or summon/create entirely new plants out of nothing. Agro Magic has a lot of offensive and defensive capabilities due to the large variety of vegetation. Users can form thorns and needles to pelt at their targets or cover things with, they can form vines to either trap and entangle, or to act as actual whips—just with thorns. Using the plants as weapons allows users to grasp and/or strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance with great speeds, and repair the user's own withering weapons if they sustain too much damage. Choking a target is possible with the vines, and you could even suffocate summon by smothering them with plants. With some of the plants, they can be sharp enough to strike with and pierce opponents. A widely useful technique to use, is to subtly have a couple of blossoming flowers or plants release damaging toxins and pheromones to rapidly deteriorate their opponents health. The controlling of roots is also possible, allowing for sneak attacks by suddenly uprooting a root or tree right under someone or in front of. For guarding purposes, the seemingly flimsy leaves can entwine together with multiple vines or branches of leaves to create a hardened, thick, barricade. Other methods include the user being able to create a hole simply by uprooting a tree, and then forming loose foliage over it for unsuspecting targets. Even though a user can grow fruits and berries from their plants and trees, they don't eat it, akin to a dragon slayer eating their own ice, or a celestial wizard eating their spirit. However, others can still eat from it with no repercussions, and also despite the food being made of magical energy. Another helpful purpose is that the user can create plants such as: aloe vera, and other plants that house chemicals for healing. Using these healing herbs, the caster cannot use it on themselves, as it would do absolutely nothing, but they can use the healing plants to help other's ailments. There's all kinds of plants ranging from honeysuckle for colds, aloe vera for burns, eucalyptus to help with pain, and jasmine or lavender to help aid in sleep. Mayao's Spells Offensive Spells *'Uproot' (根元, Nemoto): *'Faebane' (フェイベーン, Feibēn): *'Needle Barrage' (針銃弾, Hari Jūdan): The user creates thousands of pine needles and thorns that shoot at at tremendous speeds while being sharp—and fine enough to slice through things. The pine needles and thorns are normally shot in a twisting cone-like shape. *'Vinyl Trap' (つるの閉じ込め, Tsuru no Tojikome) *'Wooden Evolution' *'Thorn Whip' : Two long vines are summoned, ribbed along every single inch of them with rose thorns. The thorns vary in size, with some being quite large, others normal sized, and a lot of them small, so as to inflict a lot of damage. The user attacks with them by grabbing a hold of the vines as they are not able to cut themselves with it, and can either slash at their targets, or use the spell like a thorny lasso, tying up their targets while they stay in pain. Depending on how much magical power the user has, they can summon as many as up to ten for them to control and manipulate. Defensive Spells *'Entanglement' ( , Tsukamae Rareta): This spell commands already existing plants and roots—as well as creating new plants—to grow larger that what their normal size would be. With this spell, the user can entangle their opponent in dense shrubbery, thick enough to prevent any movement, or entangled within vines and leaves, allowing for the option of leaving the opponent suspended in the air, or for maximizing the amount of damage dealt by commanding the vines to toss them around. *'Drapery of Leaves' (葉の大理石, Ha no Dairiseki): The user summons a 1-foot thick curtain of swirling green foliage to appear (or autumn leaves, or flower blossoms, depending on the season. The swirling torrent of leaves and vines normally sprout from the nearest tree limb above the user in order to conceal them, as the blockage of leaves blocks any line of sight, and becomes very hard to hack or maneuver through unless they are the caster, or whoever the caster consciously deems able to pass. Certain variations of this spell can also cause certain gases to emit from the foliage. Because of how it hangs from the tree branches, the drapery is always vertical, unless the user is making an enclosed space, then it becomes cylindrical. The user can also pick certain branches to start the spell off of, giving them the choice of either choosing a higher-up branch, or a lower one to use. Supplementary Spells *'Woodland Dragon' (森林龍, Shinrinryū): *'Wildsight' (野望, Yabō): Eyesight is greatly enhanced, giving the user the ability to see twice as far. There is a slight infrared detection within the spell, allowing the user to see any living targets in the vicinity. With it, they'll see a reddish shape, along with seeing the beating of their heart. If one is smart enough, they can tell from the size of the heart just how big the target is, and get an estimate on how much magical power the target has. *'Spirit Lights' (精霊の光, Seirei no Hikari): As a result of high inner magic levels and the user's attunement with nature, they are able to manifest their magical power into willowy wisps of light, equal in brightness with that of a torch. And since it's stemming directly from the user's magic power, they can control the luminosity at will, as well as make the intangible light smaller or bigger. Some can even change the color of their lights, and extinguish them at will. Trivia Category:Raven Queen Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Forest Magic Category:Plant Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Elemental Magic